Christmas at the Weasley's
by vegasblue
Summary: A somewhat... eventful Christmas with Draco at the Weasley's. Drarry, rated teen for language.


**I do not own these characters, thanks.**

* * *

It was almost Christmas. Two days until, in fact! Draco was so excited, he felt like he could pop at any second. Christmas was his favorite time of year, and this year Draco would spend it with Saint Potter at the burrow (the only disappointment was that he had to go to the burrow). Harry hadn't told them Draco himself was coming, just that he was bringing a guest and to set an extra seat at the table. Harry had come out to the Weasleys about a year ago. Speaking of Harry, the man himself came through the fireplace and sighed wearily. "I'm so bad at this," Harry grumbled and wiped some soot off his glasses.

"Not even a hello? Low, even for the chosen one." Draco said snarkily. "Hello, Draco, and shut up Draco," Harry snapped back. "I'm hurt!" Draco exclaimed. Harry just rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" Harry said, looking at his soot-covered body. "Yeah, you do that," Draco sniggered. Harry quickly kissed Draco on the cheek and went to go take a shower. "Hey! You got soot all over me!" Draco squealed. Harry huffed as he was leaving. "Prat," Harry said affectionately. Draco was a grown man, but sometimes he could act like a five-year-old.

* * *

One day later ~

"Do we _have_ to go one day early?!" Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, we do. They invited us to come a day early. It's polite," Harry said. Draco grunted, annoyed. Harry kissed him to wipe the frown off his face. After a few moments, Draco broke the kiss. "I suppose I should start to pack," he muttered. "You should," Harry called after him. "All right, all right..." Draco said and stomped off.

* * *

2 Hours Later-

"Hurry _up,_ Draco! We have to be there in twenty minutes," Harry yelled, annoyed. "I'm almost done, you prick!" Draco yelled back. They were going to stay at the burrow for three days. Draco was not looking forward to that. He came to the door with his suitcase levitating beside him. Harry could hear him muttering something about _stupid weasels_ and _filthy shack_. "Draco, be nice," Harry chided him softly. Harry took one look at the stuffed suitcase and said, "What did you bring? Your whole wardrobe?" Draco sniffed and said haughtily, "One must be prepared when venturing into the unknown," Harry sniggered at that. "At least _you'll_ be there," he said to Harry. "You can be my knight and shining armor after the Weasleys **_ATTACK ME_!" **"You'll be fine," Harry said dismissively. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until Harry broke away and said, "Shit! We have to go!" "Language, Potter," Draco scolded him. Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Draco blushed. "Okay, maybe I do swear a bit! Got a problem with that?"

"Hypocrite," Harry whispered as he swept by Draco in an attempt to get out the door. Draco grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him into a kiss. "We have to go," Harry said when he pulled away. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they Apparated to the burrow. They got there and Draco promptly fell over. "Smooth," Harry chuckled and helped his boyfriend up. "I like Christmas, just not the Weasleys," Draco grumbled. "Well, you have me, your knight in shining armor," Harry quoted Draco. Draco pushed him gently and scowled. "Again, why are you friends with the judgemental ginger?" Draco snapped. Harry shrugged and knocked on the door.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley came to the door almost immediately. "Hello, Harry!" She greeted him with a smile. He soon saw it fade and turn into a gape once she saw Draco. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted her. Draco mumbled something along the lines of "Dimwit Weasley," and "shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." He snicked as Mrs. Weasley gaped. It was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence. "Well, come in, come in," she said. Draco took one look around and whispered to Harry, "They call this a house?" Harry whispered back. "Shut up, Dragon.".

* * *

"Hello, Ron," Harry greeted happily, holding Draco's hand. Draco stood behind him, reluctant. "Wh- Malfoy- Harry-" Ron sputtered. Draco smirked but didn't say anything. He just leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry started running his fingers through Draco's hair. They heard undisguised retching from behind them and broke apart, smirking at each other. "Well, where's Hermione?" Harry asked. "She's in the kitchen, talking to Ginny," Ron said, looking disgusted. Ron accepted him as gay- he was probably just shocked that Harry was with Draco Malfoy, of all men. "Stay here, Dragon," Harry said. He flashed a warning glance at Ron and growled:"Don't touch him." Ron nodded, still looking shocked. Harry walked out and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello!" Harry greeted Hermione and Ginny as he walked in. "Hi, Harry!" They said in unison. They both knew he was gay. Harry and Ginny had broken it off years before, and he knew she understood that he liked blokes. "I brought my new boyfriend," Harry said. Hermione gasped. "That's wonderful!" She hugged Harry while Ginny smirked at him from behind Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. They separated while Hermione practically danced into the living room to say hello. He wondered how she would react.

He took a moment to look around as they walked into the living room. There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The room had various Christmasy items in it. Harry knew that Draco would enjoy that, seeing as he loved Christmas so much. In fact, the only reason he had come was because Harry would be there. This would be his first Christmas with Draco, and he was so excited. He loved the prat, he really did.

* * *

Draco stared at Ron and Ron stared back at him. Draco smirked as Harry entered the room. "Glad there's been no bloodshed," Harry teased and sat down next to Draco, putting an arm around him as Hermione and Ginny came into the room. Hermione gasped. Draco snickered at the sight of Hermione and Ginny gaping. "MALFOY?!" Ginny and Ron said at the same time. Hermione sat on the other side of Harry and said, "Well, I'm happy if you are,". Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, 'Mione," He said happily. Draco grinned and took Harry's hand. "One down," He thought. Ginny smiled also, though uneasily. "If _he_ really makes you happy, good for you I guess," Ginny said. Ron still looked like he was trying to get over the shock of it. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Harry?" Ron asked stiffly. "Uh, sure," Harry said with a frown. They went into a different room.

* * *

"Why are you with _him_?" Ron asked, practically yelling. "I love him, Ron," Harry said angrily. "How could you love him? He's an ex death eater!" That doesn't mean he hasn't changed." Harry said firmly. "I don't understand, Ron. You're with Hermione! I'm happy for you! Why can't you be happy for me and Draco?" "The name sounds awful coming out of your mouth," Ron said, ignoring Harry's other question. Ron's ears went red, and you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "God, Ron," Harry said angrily. That's when Ron snapped. He threw himself at Harry, desperately punching him. "What the hell!?" Harry yelled. However, Harry did not fight back. he just took the punches. "I don't want to fight you, Ron," Harry tried to say. Just then, the door slammed open, showing an extremely pissed off Draco. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Draco yelled. Ron stopped punching Harry, who had a bloody nose. Ron got up and tried to leave but Draco stopped him. "Where do think you're going?" Draco jabbed a finger in Ron's face. Ron didn't say anything and Draco moved to kneel next to Harry, who had fallen on the ground. Ron ran out of the room, looking ashamed.

"Are you okay?" He asked Harry. Harry tried to speak but couldn't. He coughed softly. "Oh, Harry," Draco said softly. Harry coughed again and Draco helped him up. Harry put his arm around Draco. Said blonde helped Harry into the living room. Draco stared at everyone in the but said nothing. Hermione rushed over as Draco helped Harry sit down. "Harry! Are you okay?" She asked, sounding worried. Harry coughed again, but harshly. "He can't talk," Draco explained. "I don't know why." "Shit," Hermione said. "Ron did this." Draco drawled. Harry reached over for Draco's hand. Draco smiled at him. Hermione ran a quick diagnostic spell. "He just lost his voice," she explained. "He has a broken nose, a fractured rib, and a fractured ankle," she told them. Draco kissed Harry on the forehead.

* * *

Draco squeezed Harry's hand quickly. He then whispered something in Harry's ear, which Harry chuckled weakly at. "It hurts, Draco," he whined. Draco kissed his forehead. "Can't you do anything?" He snapped at them. "Can someone get Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. Ginny went to get her. Soon, Mrs. Weasley ran into the room, looking extremely concerned."Harry, darling!" she exclaimed. "He has a broken nose, fracted ankle, and a fractured rib," Draco told her dryly. "Can you help him?" Draco asked. "Yes, of course, I can," Mrs. Weasley said. She cast a few quick spells, and Harry stretched.

"That's better," he said tiredly. He collapsed into Draco's arms. Draco smiled softly and brushed his fingers through Harry's hair. "Where should we stay?" Draco asked Mrs. Weasley. She lead them down the hallway and stopped outside a spare room. "Here you are," she said. "We'll talk about it later." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Okay," Draco and Harry said at the same time. Mrs. Weasley smiled. Draco and Harry entered the room and saw their things already in there.

* * *

Harry collapsed on the bed almost immediately. Draco got into his pajamas and made Harry get changed also. They both got into bed together and they curled next to each other. Draco mumbled against Harry's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" Draco said worriedly. "Yes, babe," Harry said tiredly. "Good," Draco mumbled. They both fell asleep soon afterward.

 _Draco looked down at him, smiling wickedly. He then stepped on Harry's face. Harry could not move. "Why would I ever want you?" he cackled. "You're so unloved. Nobody wants you. No one cares about you. Rot away, and do us all a favor." He smirked and walked away, leaving Harry on the ground by himself. Days passed, and Harry was still there. It was true, he thought. Nobody wants me._

 _(shift to a new scene in the dream)_

 _Harry was back in the graveyard. The graveyard where Cedric died. Except, lying on the ground dead was Draco. Voldemort stood over him, the wind whipping his cloak. Harry tried to say something but found he couldn't speak. Voldemort slowly looked over at Harry, who tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. Voldemort lifted his wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!". Then everything went black._

Harry woke up screaming, with Draco kneeling next to him. Harry stopped screaming while Draco looked at him. "Harry," he whispered, and then Harry broke down in tears. Draco put his arms around him and hugged him close. "It's okay," he whispered. Tears streamed down Harry's face. "Draco," he whispered roughly. Harry hugged him tightly. Harry trembled. He kissed Draco roughly. Draco leaned into the kiss. A few moments later they broke apart. "Do you want to tell me what happened in the dream?" He asked Harry, who shook his head. Harry's voice cracked as he said "Never leave me," and he dissolved into tears once more. Draco hugged him close again and they fell asleep like that. Little did they know that Hermione had woken up and come to see what was happening. She saw Draco comforting a sobbing Harry. She smiled and knew this was the right person for him. She closed the door slowly and went back to bed. Harry and Draco slept fitfully the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning Draco and Harry came down to breakfast together. They held hands and Hermione smiled as she saw them coming down. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted them. Harry smiled tiredly. "Merry Christmas," he said. Draco's eyes scanned the room for Ron. Ron was currently descending the staircase. "We haven't opened the presents yet," Hermione said, trying to take their minds off of Ron. "That's nice," Draco drawled. "Did your boyfriend get any?" Draco said coldly. Hermione didn't reply. Harry shot a warning glance at Draco. Draco ignored it.

Hermione still said nothing. "I would hope not." Draco huffed. "I don't know yet," Hermione said. Ron came down the stairs and promptly ignored both Harry and Draco. "Merry Christmas, 'Mione!" Ron said loudly. "Ron! Say Merry Christmas to Harry and D-Draco!" Hermione scolded him when he made no attempt to talk to them. "Merry Christmas," Ron muttered. Harry nodded stiffly. Ron turned away abruptly. "How about we open presents?" Hermione said, trying to break the silence. Harry and Ron immediately cheered up after that. Draco smirked. They looked like little kids, brightening up at the mention of presents. Harry scrambled over to the tree, with Ron in tow. Harry started looking for his presents, tossing all the others to the side. Draco laughed until Harry tossed one at him. "For you, Dragon," He mumbled, looking fervently through the pile of presents.

Draco was shocked. Who would send him a present? He opened it carefully. It was from his Pansy. It was some of his favorite hair gel. He laughed. Harry smiled, though Draco couldn't see it. He must have liked the present, Harry thought. He found some of his and tore them open. Draco sighed when he did that; it made Harry look like a little kid. Although, Harry did look adorable like that. Harry had so far gotten a large stuffed Snitch, and a new broom, which he showed Draco excitedly. "This must have cost a fortune," Harry said when he showed it to Draco. It was a Swiftwind 1006. Draco admired it. It really was a nice broom. After that, Draco got gifts from Blaise and Goyle. Harry finally got up and kissed Draco passionately. When he broke away, he whispered "I love you," in Draco's ear. Then he promptly sat on top of Draco. Draco made a noise of disdain and shoved him off. "You great big lunk," he snapped. Harry giggled. "But Draaaacoooo," he whined. Draco sighed.

"I want to give you my gift," Draco said. Harry snapped to attention. "Me too," he said. Draco flicked his wand and a large box appeared. "Open it," he urged Harry. Harry did so and lifted out a beautiful golden retriever puppy, which started to pick his face passionately. Harry said, "Oh my gosh, I love him so much!" Harry squealed. "I think I'll call him Carter," Harry said promptly. Hermione came over to pet Carter when Harry got out his gift. "Draco, I love you so much. I've always loved you, even if I didn't realize it. Will you stay with me forever and marry me?" Harry opened the little box, showing a diamond ring. "Yes, yes, yes, Harry, I will!" He said happily and took the ring. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him passionately, Draco leaning into it. "Love you," Draco mumbled lovingly. Ron was later seen looking disgusted and running from the room. "I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry grinned widely. She hugged him. "That's so great, Harry!" He couldn't stop smiling. Draco linked hands with Harry, who squeezed Draco's hand quickly. He then leaned over and kissed him again. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Harry moaned a little. Draco came up for air and took Harry's hand again. Carter bounced over and kissed Harry on the cheek, knocking his glasses off. Harry laughed and pet the enthusiastic dog. Draco petted him also. Carter then promptly sat on Draco's lap. Draco giggled and pet the puppy, whose tongue was hanging out and dripping saliva all over the couch. Draco lifted his hand up to gaze at the ring. Harry smiled. "I love you," Draco murmured. Mrs. Weasley was fawning over them. "That's so great, Harry dear!" She chirped. Harry smiled and said "Thank you," to her. Arthur clapped Harry on the back. Mrs. Weasley even smiled at Draco, who leaned into Harry.

* * *

The Next Day-

"Thank you!" Harry said as he stood by the door with Draco. "It was a pleasure having you," Mrs. Weasley gushed. Draco smiled and nodded. Harry hugged her and said goodbye to Hermione. "See you soon!" Hermione said. Harry hugged her goodbye. He barely nodded to Ron, who all of a sudden blurted out, "Sorry, mate,". Harry looked surprised. Draco looked almost spitting mad. "That's, uh, okay," said Harry uneasily. He put his hand on Draco's arm, trying to relax him. "Then why did you do it in the first place?" Draco seethed. Ron cowered at the sight of this pissed off Draco. Ron didn't say anything. "Anyway, goodbye!" Harry said fakely cheerful. "Bye, Harry!" said Ginny. Harry cradled Carter in his arms. They said a few more farewells and apparated home.

* * *

 **Okay. That took three and a half weeks to write, and I think that's saying something. If you want me to write about their wedding and add it as a chapter, let me know in a review. Plus, I can only really write on the weekends. I know it's not Christmas, but I love the season! Thanks for reading, anyways.**


End file.
